captain Roronoa saga
by Roronoazoloswordsman
Summary: this is a new trilling adventture with a new captain,shipmate,enmeys and love


**(Roronoa's Pov) **

"**Hey Roronoa wake up" I wake to a soft voice **

"**Hmm" **

"**Come on Roronoa breakfast" I open my eyes to feel the sun hit them and the sound of waves crashing against the side of ship. **

"**Come on!" I feel him pick me up and then the next thing I knew I was in the ocean "ahhh" **

"**Ha-ha I told you to get up" **

"**zolo I'll kill you" zolo was my first mate and a wonderful crew mate not to minion very cute he was a bold pirate very different from the other crew member to most of them you could say he was an outcast with his typically bad attitude and bad sleeping habits but he was a strong fighter and was very protective when it came to me since I was the captain he was cute as normal in he white t-shirt and green sash with his black pants and boots with that black bandana around his arm. **

"**Hey you coming back to the ship" he asked worried**

"**Yeah" when I started swimming toward the ship I felt strange the I just went under the water all I can remember was being placed on the deck and someone says **

"**Not breathing!" then I felt someone's lips touch mine. My eye flew open to see zolo kissing me I immediately moved away and gasped for air also turn bright red "Roronoa your ok!"**

**Said zolo with a sigh of relief then I felt him come over and hug me he was warm and I felt safe in his arm also I liked the feel of his strong arms holding me**

**chapter 2**

**(Later in town)**

**everyone went there separate way's but I stayed in one area sitting on a couple barrels and I see two people I looked as if the man was sufficing her his mouth was over her's **

"**Hey get away from her" I run up and punch the man in the face **

"**Are you ok ms" **

"**I was fine even before you came!" she exclaimed **

"**Do you need and more help" **

"**No you've done enough"**

**(Back On the Boat)**

"**Hey sanji"**

"**Yes Roronoa" **

"**What so good about kissing" **

"**Uh well when someone kisses you that mean they love you" **

"**Love?" **

"**It means you care about him/her more then anything" **

"**But I feel that way about everyone in my crew" **

" **No like when you see this person your heart stops and you turn red"**

"**Oh ok thanks sanji" but really it was no help so I went to zolo. **

**(Down At the Hammock)**

"**HEY ZOLO!!" **

"**AHHHH!" he screams as he grabs his blade **

"**Roronoa don't sneak up on me like that"**

"**Sorry hey zolo" **

"**Hmmm" **

"**What's so great about kissing" **

"**Why do you ask" **

"**Well I saw two people in town kissing and it looked really gross and no one in the crew could tell me"**

"**Roronoa" I mean sanji told me something about love and red cherries" to zolo it looked like Roronoa wasn't the one understanding **

"**Roronoa" **

"**I just want to know…." I felt zolo grab me shirt and pull me in for a chaste kiss I fell on top of him when he realize I wasn't trying to get away he applied more pressure then started lick the bottom of my lip begging for the entrance I gasped at the new feeling and zolo took that time to slip his tongue in my mouth and did some exploring after a will I join in shyly but there was something that caused us to break a part called air so a few heated moments later we broke for air "there I hope th…" I leaned down and shut him up with a kiss of my own and we kissed again**

**chapter 3**

**(The next day)**

**(Zolo Pov)**

"**Hmmm" I woke up too see Roronoa's sleeping next to me he looked so peaceful and beautiful with his chest rising and falling I started running my running my fingers through his hair and had the other hand wrapped around his waist I feel him turn towards me **

**(Roronoa's Pov)**

**When I looked up I see luffy standing above zolo **

"**Uhhh zolo" **

"**What Roronoa" I pointed be hide him he looked back and almost fell out of the hammock **

"**Damn it luffy what are you doing here" zolo said with his heart racing **

" **I was wondering what you two were doing all night we heard screams" **

"**Uhhh nothing luffy there was no where to sleep so zolo said I could stay here"**

"**Oh I thought it was something else" **

"**No no nothing else" **

"**Oh breakfast is ready" **

"**Tell sanji we'll be right up" **

"**Woo that was close man" **

" **Yeah it was" I kissed zolo lightly on the lips and say **

"**Ok let's go get breakfast **

"**Yeah ok" **

**(Up on deck)**

"**Hey love-birds you're awake"**

**The crew teased us expect luffy since he was confused **

"**What's that supposed to mean" **

"**Oh come on there were screams all night and you two were not with us when it started and we couldn't find you either" **

"**OH SHUT-UP SANJI" we said in unison **

**(Later that day) **

"**Brace yourself enemies are coming this way" zolo said loudly **

**(When enemies were on deck)**

**There captain step on deck and says **

"**We want to see your captain" I walked out from the side **

"**Yeah what do you want" **

"**Oh feisty are we"**

"**Get off our ship" **

"**Wait a minute young man was here to talk not to fight unless we have too"**

"**Fine what do you want" **

" **Are you the famous captain Roronoa zolo for 120 mill"**

"**Wow I didn't know it was that high now woo hoo"**

"**So you are him" **

"**Yeah so what" **

"**then we want you" **

"**Never" **

"**No not as a captain" **

"**Then what" **

"**We want your body it is know to be the most mouthwatering body on the sea"**

"**NEVER I HAVE SOMEONE I LOVE" I saw zolo freeze up since he's never heard me say that yet **

"**Well the legend is the person who takes your virginity owns you" **

"**I don't own Roronoa he's his own person!" **

"**Ahhh so you're the one" **

"**ZOLO YOU BAKA!" **

"**What?" **

"**Grrrrr..." I see someone grab zolo **

"**No!" **

"**Hahaha" **

"**Hey let go of me" **

"**Zolo" **

"**if you come with us I well set him free" I looked at zolo he had a black rag in his mouth and was thrusting to get free then he stop and looked into my eyes those deep green eyes with just a hint of blue burned right though me I don't want to lose him I love him I thought for a moment then it hit me **

"**I…I…I" **

"**You what" he asked **

" **I wont go" I jump be hide zolo and slash him free then throw him his blades **

"**I knew you'd come through" **

"**Every time".**

**(2 hours later)**

"**Ahhh they just keep popping up" **

"**Zolo look out" I dive and push him out of the way of an incoming blade "shurcanki" **

**clap I grab the blade and through it **

"**Roronoa look out"**

**I see zolo jump out be hide me and take the bullets that were shot at me "no zolo please stay with me" **

"**Don't worry it's just the shoulder I'll be fine" I watch chopper and sanji take him down to the office to fix him up **

"**ahhh how dare you hurt him" I go on a rampage of coarse my crew backs off and I kill the rest and left no survivors when I was done I feel to my knees sitting there covered in blood and guts on my face the whole deck was red from the blood then it started raining and I scream in anguish **

"**ahhh" I fell down on my hands after that and started crying I felt a warm hand on my shoulder I look up to see zolo looking down at me I turn and hold him tight my tears dripped down his scar from Mihank. He also wrapped me tight and the whole crew smiled and we heard sanji say **

"**You two are perfect" **

"**What do you mean sanji?" **

"**We may have teased you earlier but the truth is you two are a beautiful couple and we don't mind this at all"**

"**Really"**

"**Yeah" **

"**Zolo"**

"**Yes"**

"**I love you" **

**I lean up to meet his lips but he beat me too it **

"**Awwwwwwww"**

**The whole crew said we brake away for a second **

"**Roronoa I love you too" **

**And he kisses me again**

**chapter 4**

**(Later that day)**

"**Chopper you think you can fix it" **

"**Of coarse I can"**

"**Chopper"**

"**Yes"**

"**Don't tell zolo"**

"**I wont don't worry captain"**

"**Thanks you"**

**(Zolo's Pov)**

"**Hey chopper have you seen Roronoa"**

"**No sorry"**

"**Thanks"**

"**Zolo"**

"**Yeah"**

"**You really love Roronoa don't you?" **

"**Yes chopper yes I do"**

"**How far would you go for him?"**

"**I'd die for him"**

"**Wow zolo you have a heart"**

"**Of coarse I do"**

"**Then why don't you show it"**

**Because I'm a swordsman and they have to show no emotions or the enemy will find your weakness"**

"**Oh that makes since"**

"**So are you shore you don't know where Roronoa is"**

"**Ok he was here a minute ago but he just left"**

"**Why was he here is he hurt or something"**

"**No…no he was just worried about how deep your wound was and if I hit anything that kind of stuff"**

"**Oh ok thanks" I wonder where he is this is not like him. I walkout to the bow to find him in his normal napping spot why didn't I check here first? annoyed **

"**Hey Roronoa"**

"**Huh"**

"**Are you ok"**

"**Yeah im fine"**

"**Thank god"**

"**Why?"**

"**Chopper said you were down there so you scared me" I touched his chest and he screamed in pain**

"**Ahhh!!" I opened his shirt to see a slash mark and a pretty deep one with bandages over it **

"**Roronoa what happened"**

"**I…..I…" **

"**You what"**

"**I fought Mihank"**

"**You know you're not strong enough"**

"**I know but I had to try zolo I did it for you"**

"**What"**

"**I fought for you" I pull open my shirt to revel my own scar **

"**zolo" said sadly" **

"**A slash across the back is a descries to all swordsmen" we say in unison **

"**Zolo I love you"**

"**I love you too Roronoa"**

**chapter 5**

**(Roronoa's Pov)**

**I lad my head on his chest and he ran he's finger through my hair I felt him pick me up and carry me down to chopper and lay me on the bed **

"**Zolo what's the matter"**

"**He needs stitches I'll be back I had the same problem he needs stitches" **

"**Zolo"**

"**Chopper is it ok I do it"**

"**Ok"**

**(2 hours later)**

**I wake to a sudden pain**

"**Ahhh!!" **

"**Roronoa hold still" I look up to see zolo stitching me up and chopper putting a towel on my head **

"**What are you doing?" **

"**You need stitches or you will die"**

"**But..."**

"**No buts just hold still"**

"**Fine"**

**(30 minutes later)**

"**There all done"**

"**Thanks chopper" I look at zolo and I lean up to kiss him I gently kiss him on the lips**

"**And thank you zolo" he wrapped me in his big strong arms and said**

"**No problem that's what I'm here for besides loving you"**

"**Come on it time for dinner"**

"**Yeah ok" we walk up on deck and into the kitchen everyone just stares at us maybe it was because I and zolo had no shirt on I didn't know**

"**What are you staring at?" **

"**Roronoa you're not wearing a shirt"**

"**Yeah so"**

"**And you have stitches" **

"**Why is it a problem?"**

"**No it just we've never seen you with out a shirt"**

"**Why sanji you like it" tease**

"**No"**

"**Ha-ha"**

"**Shut up zolo"**

"**You're blushing" **

"**You too Roronoa"**

"**Let's just eat dinner"**

**(That night)**

"**Hey Roronoa" **

"**Yeah luffy"**

"**Are you ok"**

"**Yeah I'm fine why"**

"**Well I was worried about you"**

"**You were worried about me?"**

"**Yeah of coarse I was"**

"**Thanks luffy"**

"**For what"**

"**For being worried about me"**

"**No problem" from out of nowhere something grabs my legs and pulls me off the ship and into the water **

"**RORONOA" **

"**Ahhh help me" everyone gets to the bow right when luffy jumped in the water after me**

"**Luffy!"**

"**Don't stop me Roronoa's in trouble!"**

"**Roronoa!" zolo looked down over the railing to see luffy grab me and start to sink then he looked closer to see that something had my legs and then he jumped in after me and luffy **

"**don't worry I'll help you" zolo swims down and he see a giant squid it was big and green about 50 to 100ft high it's just like the stories he was told and a young boy the squid reached for him and he sliced it's tentacles then sliced the one attached to me and swims up and grabs me and luffy then through us up on deck right when he was grabbed himself **

"**Ahhh"**

"**Zolo"**

"**Roronoa don't" I dive into the water after him and slice him free I throw him up on the deck and pass out in the water because of my wounds **

"**Roronoa" luffy stretched he's arm out and grabbed me and we moved away quick as possible zolo and I were unconscious zolo was because he got his head slammed into a rock when going under he was gushing blood and it was a huge gash the rock must have been pointed because it looked as if we was stabbed in the head and me from my wound and moving to much I wake to see that I'm in the clinic (choppers office)**

"**What happened?" I look over to see zolo next and I roll over to lay on his chest and kiss him softly on the lips he had his bandana on his head I guess we ran out of bandages I take the bandage that was on me and wrapped up Zolo's head then kissed the bandage and laid on his chest and fell asleep **

"**I love you Zolo" I whisper I heard a soft voice one that sound like they were barley conscious and said**

"**I…I…Love you….too…Roronoa" I start to cry and fell asleep again I fell his hand touch my head and he slides his finger through my hair**

**(The next morning)**

**I woke up the next morning to see zolo still sleeping next to me I get up and run up stairs and make zolo breakfast I bring it down for him I notice he's a wake **

"**Roronoa what are you doing"**

"**I made you breakfast" **

"**You didn't have too" **

"**I did I want you to stay in bed till that wound is healed"**

**(Zolo's Pov)**

**I was shocked I didn't think that he would be this worried **

"**Roronoa"**

"**Yes"**

"**Did you save me last night?"**

"**Yes zolo yes I did"**

"**Why"**

"**Why? Because I love you and I didn't want you to die its not your time"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Never mind" I know he has something on his mind but I don't know what**

"**Open up"**

"**I can do it"**

"**No it's ok"**

"**You shore"**

"**absolutely" I let him feed me and I feel his love and it make me happy every since kunia died I've never felt so happy in my life maybe she planned this to help me and if so thank you kunia where every you are**

"**Hey zolo do you think that squid had something to do with earlier?"**

"**Could be" I said in pain as he changed my bandage and cleaned my wound with alcohol (the medicine)**

"**Owww!!"**

"**Hold still"**

"**But"**

"**no buts you did this to me now I'm doing it to you I'm not going to loss you" at that moment I pull him on me and brought him into a passionate kiss I touch his scar and I felt him shiver **

"**Roronoa I love you"**

"**Zolo I love…" right before he finished sanji came running down the stairs screaming **

"**Who's been in my kitchen" he storms in and sees us and he blushes**

"**Uhhh…umm…sorry"**

"**No I was just fixing his wound"**

"**Oh…well do you know who was in my kitchen"**

"**Yeah it was me why"**

"**Oh I saw food was gone and I thought it was luffy"**

"**No" **

"**Ok thanks"**

"**Zolo I love you too" I smiled and kissed him again then we heard cannons and we both rolled our eyes **

"**Do you want to ignore it?"**

"**Ahhh"**

"**What is it?"**

**I looked at my hand to see blood some of his stitches have popped open**

"**Roronoa stay here ill be back"**

"**Ok"**

**(Up on deck)**

**There were enemy's everywhere I had no choice but to fight**

**chapter 6**

**(2 hours later)**

**(Roronoa's Pov)**

**I couldn't move from to much blood loss I felt something hit me and I past out when I woke up I was tied up in a cell and a man walked in**

"**Hello Roronoa your final awake" I had a blind fold on so I couldn't see **

"**Who are you?" **

"**no one of conscience"**

"**you better say or else"**

"**I highly doubt you can move much unless fight from all your blood loss"**

"**you don't know me"**

"**wrong I know you very well sir"**

"**sanji?"**

"**yes"**

"**what are you doing"**

"**Roronoa I love you"**

"**sanji you know I love zolo"**

"**that's why I did this"**

"**why?"**

"**why what"**

"**why the asshole why he's mean and evil"**

"**maybe if you take time to listen and be nice to him you would under stand"**

"**never please Roronoa leave him for me" zolo bust through the window**

"**please don't say anything Roronoa"**

"**I promise if you set me free"**

"**yes"**

"**sanji what are you doing here"**

"**helping Roronoa what does it look like"**

"**oh thanks sanji"**

"**for what" "saving Roronoa if anything happened to him I don't know what I'd do"**

"**no problem"**

**(on the ship)**

"**Roronoa wake up" I wake to the sound of Zolo's voice **

"**oh zolo" I jump up and hug him tight he does the same to me**

"**zolo I love you more then anything in the world"**

"**HEY!"**

"**along with my crew but your first" I lean up and kisses him softly on the lips**

**(2 months later)**

"**hey zolo where are you" I've been looking everywhere hen suddenly I hear a roar**

"**grrrrr.."**

"**ha-ha zolo get of me"**

"**grrrrr fresh meat" I play along**

"**ahhh no please don't eat me" he licks my lips**

"**but your so tasty" he starts to tickle me **

"**ha-ha ha-ha zolo stop" **

"**why should I" I was laugh so hard I couldn't answer him then he stops and leans down close to my face I could feel his hot breath and my heart stop then his lip meet mine he lapped at my bottom lip and I opened gladly **

"**Roronoa I have a question"**

"**what is it"**

"**we…" **

"**on your feet you two your under arrest" **

"**what did we do officer"**

"**by the looks of this wanted poster I'd say a whole lot" zolo looks at me and says**

"**to be continued" and we fight**

**(2 hours later)**

"**there all done"**

"**now what were you saying Zolo"**

"**I'll tell you on the ship"**

"**ok"**

**(on the ship)**

**zolo calls everyone out too the front deck **

"**what is it Zolo" they ask **

"**I have an announcement"**

"**what is it zolo"**

"**Roronoa come here" I walk into the circle**

"**yes zolo" I see him get down on one knee and I don't know what going on but everyone one else gasps**

"**Roronoa will you marry me" he hold out a ring and my heart stops I was so happy**

"**yes yes yes zolo I love you" he stands up and I run and hug him then we kiss **

" **I love you zolo" he looks into my eyes and says**

"**I love you too honey" and we kiss again and the whole crew smiles and says**

"**awww!!"**


End file.
